


Afternoon Luxury

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Because we all love Duke's long hair and Audrey and Nathan do too, Lazy Sunday afternoons, Multi, this was totally not my idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Duke gets his hair washed in the bath on the most relaxing of lazy Sunday afternoons, because Audrey and Nathan love playing with his grown-long-again hair (although of course, they don’t stop there).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation about the many incarnations of Duke’s hair, and this lovely image from Yume:
> 
> “In the happy ever after that they absolutely do get, Duke grows it out again because Nathan and Audrey *love* running their fingers through it. Especially since this practically makes Duke purr like a kitty.”  
> “Imagine Duke lying back in one of those big old claw foot tubs while Nathan and Audrey wash his hair : )”  
> “Lazy Sunday afternoon after they've had a lie-in and a leisurely brunch, and golden afternoon sunlight is slanting in through the windows and casting everything in a soft warm glow, the beams looking almost tangible in the curls of steam rising from the scented water.”  
> “And Duke is so relaxed, so sensual, so open in his pleasure, that even this innocent tableau is practically erotic.”
> 
> (Although there is not much ‘practically’ about it as far as I’m concerned!)

It was the laziest of lazy Sundays. Sleeping late, followed by slowly waking each other up; a luxurious brunch, followed by curling up together in front of a movie.

It was now at that point in the day where they had to either get themselves in gear and do something productive, or abandon the day to luxury entirely. 

“I think I might run a bath,” said Duke.

“Want some company?” offered Nathan from the other end of the sofa. Audrey was sat between them, one hand in Duke's hair, fingers twined through strands that had now grown almost down to his shoulders again, the other resting on Nathan's thigh.

“I don't think we'd all fit,” Duke replied. Nathan just gave him a look.

“Well, but we could …” began Audrey.

Nathan, noticing the way Duke sat to let Audrey trail her hands through his hair over and over again, took the opportunity of the little pause she left to finish the sentence for her, “... wash your hair,” he suggested. 

-

Half an hour later, Duke was in no doubt this had been a good suggestion. He lay back in plenty of warm water and richly scented oils, appreciating anew the value of a freestanding bath as Nathan and Audrey sat either side of it. The steam from the water danced through shafts of soft afternoon sunlight, making patterns in the air above them. Two sets of careful fingers gently shampooed his head, before taking way longer than necessary to massage conditioner into his scalp.

He closed his eyes, flexed his toes in the warm water and breathed in the scents wafting around him. The feel of their fingers running over his scalp together was beyond relaxing. He heard himself moan, he almost purred, but he didn't care; this was what Sundays were for. 

Duke felt a hand leave his scalp and travel down his neck to run along his collarbone. It didn't really matter whose it was, so he gave it no thought, just breathed into the sensation of the touch instead. It wasn't long before a different set of fingers on his other side moved to the edge of his hair, a thumb trailing softly across his ear, as fingertips still pushed against his scalp. 

He shifted a little lower in the water, felt it wash against his chest. Fingers ran across his skin, from collar bone down towards his stomach, reaching into the water with him. Fingers curled around his ear, ran down his arm, across his stomach, and all the while a hand ran across his scalp and played with his hair.

It was deeply relaxing and highly arousing at the same time and he loved it. He stretched against the warm enamel and let 20 eager fingers run wherever they wanted over his skin.

As two pairs of hands travelled further down his body, the balance between relaxed and aroused shifted ever further to the latter. He felt his breath quicken and quicken, five fingers trailing over his scalp, one pair of lips nipping at his ear and a hand on his chest, fingers wafting in and out of the warm, bath-oil-scented water, running over his skin and washing waves with them. And a hand further beneath the water, slowly stroking his erection, until all his attention was on the movement of this one hand, even as he still felt the results of the others on his body.

And his body tensed against one kind of sensation, even as it relaxed under another. So that when one kind pulled him up into a climax all the sweeter for the soft, heavy weight of the rest of his body doing precisely nothing, he didn't know whether to shout or moan or scream. Didn't know whether to arch his body out of the water, or hold himself still against their touch.

And his attempt to do all of those things at once left him spent and happy and totally unwilling to move. And all he could do was grin, as those hands travelled back up his body to find his scalp again, fingers trailing through his wet hair and over each other as he revelled in the wonderful sensation of the results of their touch gradually dissipating from his body.

After a little while he slowly cracked open his eyes to see two pleased-looking grins gazing down at him, slightly smug and amused looks on their faces.

“I take no responsibility for whatever specific reaction is amusing you so,” he commented. “All of it is entirely your fault.”

-

Warm water was followed by warm towels wrapped around him, and then wrapped around the others too, as his kisses and his hands found their skin this time and their clothes fell to the floor on top of his.

And then later still, after a meal, another movie and a bottle of red wine, Duke lay in the moonlight between the sleepy bodies of his lovers and breathed in their warmth and their scents. And he smiled to himself as he fell asleep with the realisation that the most luxurious aspect to the whole thing was that they could do it all again next week if they wanted.

Maybe they wouldn’t do it all quite the same again though he thought, as his breathing shifted into over sleep; maybe next time Nathan would be the one in the bath ...

  
  



End file.
